


En nada...

by LuminousTrace



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Estaba enamorado, muy enamorado, pero debía cobijarse en los brazos del secreto, aunque, este no le pudiese ayudar cuando era descubierto mirándolo o pensando solo en él, y tampoco lo ayudaba cuando en lugar de decir un «En ti», decía:En nada…





	En nada...

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into english by LadyManson62442:   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10442140/1/Nothing-by-Luminous-Trace

Desde que lo vio, no dejó de sentir _cosas_ , algo mucho más fuerte que las mariposas, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier otro bichito metido en su estómago; desde el primer momento, hubo algo que lo cautivó, no sabía qué, quizás eran sus ojos, o esa manera tan discreta de decir “Oye, aquí estoy”, usándola solo para la gente que no le conocía y siendo alguien muy distinto frente a quienes apreciaba.

Él estaba orgulloso de haber llegado a ser alguien merecedor de su aprecio, muy pocas personas lo eran.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que desarrolle sentimientos que iban mucho más allá del simple gusto, y aún faltaba tanto para que, de quien gustaba, lo supiera.

Sería muy arriesgado decirlo.

Su perfección topaba lo insano, amaba la música tanto como él, se desvivía por sacar la perfección que quería y, lográndolo por supuesto, hacía tan felices a muchas personas, entre ellas estaba él. Sentando con su instrumento entre sus manos, acariciándolo mientras deseaba acariciarlo a él; veía como cada parte de su cuerpo sudaba, y las gotas de hircismo se paseaban sobre sus mejillas níveas, creando una leve capa brillosa que no hacía más que darle el resplandor perfecto a su sonrisa.

¡Amaba su sonrisa! Y habían muchas más cosas que le gustaban de su personalidad, estaba por ejemplo, esa capacidad de sacar de sus casillas a todos cuando despertaba muy temprano a “ensayar”, o cuando le jugaba (jugaban) bromas pesadas a los miembros del staff; o ese temple serio del que nada ni nadie podía sacarlo cuando estaba molesto. No importaba cualquier acción, él la sabía de memoria.

El problema era que lo amaba en los dulces brazos del secreto, aquellos que son refugio de los corazones enamorados en busca de consuelo, y más problemático era que no podía se correspondido… No planeaba serlo, porque sabía que esa perfección no iba a estar con él nunca. Lo supo desde que le conoció.

Desde el primer “Hola”, porque todo en aquella persona era perfección a sus ojos, desde esas carcajadas cuando compartían sus ligues, pese a estar más que dolido por las confesiones. Él lo amaba, así, con todo y el dolor.

—¿En qué piensas, Georg? —Gustav apareció tras él.

«En ti», quiso decir, tragando duro al verle sudado luego de tocar la batería—. En nada… —se limitó a responder.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, besitos geis -3-


End file.
